Feelings
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Boo Jae hanya boleh bersandar padaku, mengandalkanku dan menjadi milikku selamanya! Milik Jung Yunho."/ YunJae


_**Tittle : **__**Feelings**_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : **__**Romance/ Friendship? (FF ini Yuuki ga ngerti genrenya apa -_- )**_

_**Rate : **__**T+**_

_**Cast : **__**All Member DB5K **_

_**Disclaimer: : They are **__**(all Chara) **__**not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** TANPA EDIT.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Yang jelek-jelek jangan ditiru ne ;)**

**FF ini untuk Tante Sora Yagami aka Choco Momo :D**

**Yuuki terinspirasi dari FF Tante Sora yang judulnya A Doll. Yuuki nyontek juga idenya :D V**

**Mian ne kalau hasilnya hancur.**

.

.

.

.

_._

_Dalam mitologi Yunani ada hirarki yang pasti di bawah dewa tertinggi adalah kelas entitas yang dikenal sebagai para dewa, tidak seperti para dewa-dewa fana yang bisa mati atau dibunuh. Para dryad jatuh ke dalam kelas ini. Para dryad adalah nimfa kayu indah atau peri hutan. Mereka adalah roh gadis cantik dan ceria yang tinggal di daerah berhutan dan suka meloncat-loncat tentang saat melindungi pohon dan makhluk-makhluk di wilayah mereka. Dryad sangat damai dan biasanya dikenal sangat pemalu. Para dryad sangat erat terkait dengan pohon-pohon dan peri pohon masing-masing memiliki pohon tertentu. Para dryad tinggal di dekat pohon-pohon ini tetapi mereka tidak tinggal di pohon. _

_Dalam beberapa literatur dryad yang hanya dikenal sebagai peri pohon dan terutama sebagai peri pohon ek namun deskripsi yang lebih umum dari hutan nimfa lebih pas. Makhluk-makhluk ini sangat panjang hidupnya karena hubungan dekat mereka kepada para dewa dan mereka sangat damai. Sangat menarik untuk dicatat beberapa cerita ini makhluk pemalu dan lembut. Dryad digambarkan sebagai makhluk yang indah dan halus yang hanya bermain-main sukacita di alam dan hidup damai dengan hutan dan semua penduduk._

_Semua hewan dan pohon adalah teman dari dryad yang dianggap sebagai pelindung mereka. Artemis adalah teman yang sangat dipercaya untuk semua dryad dan dianggap sekutu mereka. Itu adalah Artemis yang sering akan menjadi yang pertama untuk membalas dendam jika salah satu dryad harus jatuh korban kekejaman manusia. Para dryad sendiri juga bisa membalas dendam pertama pada seorang pria yang berusaha untuk merugikan pohon meskipun mereka mengatakan tidak suka mengambil tindakan seperti itu._.

.

.

"Buku itu terlalu menarik hingga kau mengabaikanku, hm? Setelah kau memaksaku datang lalu kau mengabaikanku seperti ini? Betapa hebatnya dirimu Kim Jaejoong?!" _namja_ bermata musang itu meraih jus strawberry milik Jaejoong dan menyeruputnya hingga nyaris tersisa seperempat saja.

Jemari lentik itu menutup buku tebalnya mengenai mitlogi _Fairy_ yang sangat disukainya, bukan berarti dirinya masih bocah. Hanya menyukai dan tertarik mengetahui kedalaman dunia mahhluk-mahluk dongeng itu, "Dia mencampakanku..." _chery_ _lips_ merekahnya melengkung indah namun ada luka dan kesedihan dalam _doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya.

"Hm?"

"Dia yang ku cintai mencampakanku... Selalu seperti itu. Bukankah aku sangat malang?"

"Setidaknya kau masih punya aku disismu."

"Ya, benar. Bagaimana jadinya hidupku bila tidak ada Yunie _Bear_ disisiku?" gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

_Namja_ berwajah cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Belanja?" Jung Yunho, _namja_ bermata musang itu meletakkan sebuah _credit_ _card_ di atas meja, "Berminat?"

"_Kajja_!" _namja_ cantik itu menggandeng tangan Yunho, "Aku ingin merubah penampilan Yunie _Bear_ untuk pesta malam kesenian nanti."

"Aku memberikan kartu itu padamu bukan bertujuan agar kau bisa berbelanja untukku tetapi untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik, _Boo_."

"Kalau ada Yunie _Bear_, aku akan menjadi sangat baik..."

Darah memang lebih kental daripada air, tetapi ada kalanya sebuah hubungan persahabatan bisa lebih erat dibandingkan dengan hubungan saudara sekalipun. Seperti hubungan persahabatan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Kebersamaan mereka yang terjalin sejak kecil membuat keduanya bagaikan magnet yang saling tarik-menarik satu sama lain, menjadi penyeimbang dan pelengkap bagi masing-masing. Yunho tanpa Jaejoong bukanlah apa-apa, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka saling membutuhkan tanpa mereka sadari.

.

.

Jaejoong mengulurkan buku mitologi _Fairy_nya pada Yunho ketika _doe eyes_nya menatap _namja_ yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu sedang mengalami kebosanan akibat kemacetan yang menyebalkan ini.

Yunho memandang buku bersampul coklat tua kumal itu tanpa minat kemudian mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya, "Inilah aalasan kenapa tadi aku menolak menjemputmu menggunakan mobil." Ucap Yunho, "Coba tadi kau setuju aku menjemputmu menggunakan motor." Gerutunya.

"Motor _sport_mu itu sangat mencolok, Yunie _Bear_." Ucap Jaejoong yang sibuk mengetuk-ketuk kemudinya.

"Oh _Boo_... Motorku tidak ada apa-apanya daripada mobil seharga 6 milyarmu ini." Balas Yunho. Andaikan tadi Jaejoong tidak merengek untuk dijemput menggunakan mobil mewahnya itu pasti sekarang mereka tidak akan terjebak kemacetan seperti ini. Yunho lebih suka motor _sport_ yang menurutnya cukup bermanfaat ketika sedang macet seperti ini daripada mobil mewah yang membuat mereka tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Jaejoong tersenyum, menarik bahu Yunho dan mendaratkan ciuman di atas permukaan bibir berbentuk hati itu lembut, "Nanti begitu sampai di rumah aku akan membuatkan makanan enak untukmu."

"Aku akan lebih kenyang setelah memakanmu." Sahut Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Tidak boleh. Tunanganmu akan marah, kau tahu. Aku juga baru putus cinta jadi akan sangat klise bila kita terlibat hubungan seperti itu, hm..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, kau tahu? Bagaimana bila aku membatalkan pertunanganku?" tanya Yunho, "Aku rela melakukan hal itu asal kau mau berada disisiku."

"Aku selalu berada di sisimu Tuan Jung." Ucap Jaejoong. Bukankah memang seperti itu? Dirinya selalu berada disisi Yunho apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal pun dirinya memilih berada disisi Yunho daripada ikut kakaknya, "Dan jangan lakukan itu. Ahra _yeoja_ yang baik."

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu, _Boo_." Yunho melirik Jaejoong dengan ekor matanya, "Percayalah..."

"Aku ingin percaya pada apa yang kau katakan, tetapi lihatlah kenyataan yang ku alami selama ini!" Jaejoong mengemudikan perlahan mobilnya ketika mobil yang berada di depannya mulai berjalan perlahan. Entah kapan kemacetan ini akan terurai, "Semua yang menawarkan cinta mereka padaku justru memberikan luka yang lebih parah untukku. Ironis, bukan?"

"Mereka sangat pengecut kalau begitu." Sahut Yunho.

"Hm... Begitulah. Dan aku paling muak ketika mereka mengatakan alasan tidak masuk akal mereka sebagai pembenaran untuk mencampakanku begitu saja."

"Biar ku dengar."

"Tia meninggalkanku karena katanya aku lebih cantik darinya. Cih! Alasan yang sangat bodoh bukan?"

"Kenyataannya kau memang lebih cantik darinya."

"_Yah_!"

"Hm... Bagaimana dengan pacar terakhirmu?"

"_Nugu_? Kwanghae?"

"Kau punya pacar lain selain kutu buku itu?"

Jaejoong melirik Yunho dan mendengus kesal ketika tiba-tiba saja mobil di depannya berhenti mendadak, "Dia bilang aku tidak pantas dengan orang sepertinya."

Alis Yunho bertaut, "Tidak pantas?"

Jaejoong memutar radio, menikmati alunan lagu _Taxi_ yang dilantunkan oleh _boy_ _band_ DBSK yang memiliki kualitas musik luar biasa, _boy_ _band_ yang paling disukai _namja_ cantik berbibir penuh nan ranum itu, "Entah apa maksudnya tapi dia benar-benar menjauhiku. Semua mantan pacarku selalu menjauhiku ketika berpapasan denganku di jalan. Ck... Bukankah itu sangat aneh?"

"Hmmmm..." sahut Yunho.

"Apakah menurutmu aku akan menemukan pasangan yang sepadan? Dalam artian mau menerimaku apa adanya tanpa melihat status sosialku?" tanya Jaejoong, "Ah... Memuakkan."

"Mari kita lihat... Siapa yang tahan dengan _namja_ yang memiliki paras lebih cantik daripada _yeoja_?"

_Cheri_ _lips_ merekah itu merengut kesal.

"Siapa yang akan tahan dengan _namja_ yang hobi berbelanja hingga jutaan won dalam sehari dan sangat menyukai mitologi peri, hm? Katakan padaku siapa orang yang akan tahan?"

"Jung Yunho?"

"Ck, coret nama itu dari daftar!"

"Sayang sekali Jung Yunho _Bear_ku berada di daftar nomor satu. _Ottoke_? Apa yang harus ku lakukan, hm?"

"Aku akan mengalah kalau begitu..."

"Bagus."

.

.

Suara itu tidaklah buruk, hanya sedikit berisik dan itu cukup mengganggu. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit gusar dan tidak tenang.

"Apa yang merisaukanmu, hm?" _namja_ bermata musang itu mengusap lembut helaian halus yang menguarkan aroma memabukkan namun sangat menyenangkan. "Katakan padaku! Tadi kau sudah memaksaku belanja selama lima jam lamanya, aku menurutimu dan mencoba segala jenis baju yang kau pilihkan untukku, aku pun ikut memilihkan baju serta perhiasan yang kau inginkan, apa itu masih kurang untukmu, hm?"

"Aku seorang Kim, kan?"

"Tidak ada yang meragukan hal itu."

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak seberuntung _Hyung_ dan _Noona_ku, huh?" tanya Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya yang tengah bersandar pada dada bidang Yunho untuk menatap _mata_ setajam musang yang sangat dikaguminya, "Hyunie menjadi artis sukses dan dipuja banyak _yeoja_. Narsya memiliki suami yang mencintainya dan selalu memanjakannya, sedangkan aku...? _Aish_! Berkali-kali patah hati dan menelan kekecewaan. Satu-satunya yang benar dalam diriku adalah aku tidak kelaparan dan jatuh miskin begitu saja setelah _Appa_ dan _Umma_ meninggalkanku." Keluh Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, Hyunie dan Narsya yang dimaksud oleh Jaejoong adalah Kim Hyunjoong dan Kim Narsya, kakak-kakak Jaejoong. Hyunjoong berprofesi sebagai aktor, penyanyi serta model yang sangat sukses dan dipuja oleh para _yeoja_ karena wajah tampannya. Narsya kakak sulung Jaejoong sudah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha sukses, mereka sekarang menetap di Amerika. Walaupun sudah dipisahkan keadaan dan kesibukan masing-masing namun keduanya sama sekali tidak melupakan Jaejoong. Narsya dan Hyungjoong selalu memperhatikan keadaan _dongsaeng_ kesayangan mereka, menelpon dan mentransfer uang untuk Jaejoong, bahkan bulan lalu Hyunjoong memberikan hadiah sebuah mobil seharga 6 milyar pada Jaejoong ketika adiknya itu memintanya.

Jaejoong bukanlah _namja_ yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, dari saham yang diwariskan mendiang ayah dan ibunya yang tersebar dibeberapa perusahaan dan investasi lainnya kesemuanya disimpan Jaejoong dengan baik, Jaejoong akan menggunakan uang itu bila dibutuhkan. Uang jajan dari Hyunjoong dan Narsya pun tidak pernah disentuhnya karena selama tinggal bersama Yunho _namja_ tampan bermata musang itulah yang memberikan uang bulanan untuk makan mereka. Jaejoong dan Yunho tinggal bersama di apartemen Yunho begitu keduanya lulus SMP, tepat satu bulan setelah orang tua Jaejoong meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Narsya yang menginginkan Jaejoong tinggal bersamanya di Amerika, Hyunjoong yang ingin Jaejoong tinggal bersamanya akhirnya hanya bisa gigit jari saat adik mereka memilih hidup bersama Yunho.

Narsya dan Hyunjoong sudah mengenal Yunho dengan baik karena _namja_ bermarga Jung itu dan Jaejoong memang sudah bersahabat sejak TK. Kedua orang tua Yunho pun sudah sangat mengenal Jaejoong karena tidak sekali atau dua kali _namja_ cantik itu menginap di kediaman keluarga Jung. Bahkan ibu Yunho kerap kali mengajak Jaejoong belanja bersama, Ayah Yunho pun kadang menelpon Jaejoong ketika merindukan masakan _namja_ cantik itu yang terkenal sangat enak. Sepupu dan sahabat Yunho pun sangat menyukai dan akrab dengan Jaejoong, hanya satu orang yang kurang menyukai Jaejoong. Ahra, tunangan Yunho.

Tapi apa yang mereka pedulikan soal _yeoja_ itu?

Tidak ada!

Buktinya sampai sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong masih tinggal bersama. Ahra toh tidak akan berani melukai Jaejoong karena siapapun yang berani melukai _namja_ cantik itu akan berurusan dengan Jung Yunho. Dan bukan perkara mudah bila harus berurusan dengan satu-satunya penerus keluarga Jung itu.

"Yun..."

"Hm?"

"Kapan hujannya berhenti? Aku lebih suka mendengar rintik hujan yang lembut bukan suara keras dan kasar seperti ini."

"Bukankah suara hujan selalu sama?"

"_Ani_! Beda." Jawab Jaejoong, "Kemarin suara hujan sangat lembut dan tenang tidak seperti sekarang. Aku tidak suka."

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus menghadapi ketidaksukaan _Boo_ Jaeku, hm?"

Jaejoong meraih ponselnya, mengutak-atiknya sebentar kemudian menunjukkannya pada Yunho, "Ada novel tentang _fairy_, pegasus dan _dragon_ yang baru terbit. Maukah kau membelikannya untukku?" tanyanya, "Aku sudah meminta pada Hyunie _hyung_ dan kau tahu jawabannya apa?"

"Apa?"

"Hyunie _hyung_ bilang, '_Aku bahkan akan membelikan toko bukunya bila Baby Joongie mau meninggalkan bocah bermata musang itu dan tinggal bersama hyung tampannya_' bukankah _hyung_ku sangat narsis?"

"Akan ku pesankan langsung agar hari ini juga _Boo_ Jae bisa membacanya." Ucap Yunho yang langsung meraih _handphone_nya, mendial nomor yang tertera pada bagian bawah laman situs yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong melalui _handphone_nya.

"Tapi bukankah ini sudah malam?"

Yunho melirik jam dinding ruang keluarga apartement mereka, pukul 09.45 PM. "Apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu, _Boo_..." ucap Yunho, "Termasuk mengenyahkan parasit kotor yang mencoba meracuni hati dan pikiranmu itu." Batinnya.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Yunho, "_Gomawo_ Yunie _Bear_. Semoga Ahra tidak membunuhku karena ini."

"Oh, dia tidak akan pernah berani, _Boo_. Aku jamin itu."

.

.

"_Eoh_?" _doe_ _eyes_ kelam Jaejoong membulat ketika seorang _yeoja_ cantik berbalut _dress_ panjang indah yang membuat penampilannya terlihat semakin anggun. Hebatnya _yeoja_ itu menyatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong di depan semua orang yang sedang menghadiri acara malam kesenian yang diselenggarakan oleh pihak kampus tempat mereka belajar.

Jung Suyeon namanya, Jessica panggilannya.

_Yeoja_ itu kini tengah tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong, "Jaejoong _Oppa_, aku sangat menyukai _Oppa_. Maukah _Oppa_ mempertimbangkannya? Maukah _Oppa_ menjadi _namja_ _chingu_ku?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong menatap gelisah orang-orang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah tersenyum mengejek dan meremehkan padanya.

"_Oppa_?" panggil Jessica ketika _namja_ yang berada di hadapannya itu tidak kunjung memberikan jawaban kepadanya.

"Eh? Eh? _Ne_? _Wae_?"

"Apa jawaban _Oppa_?"

"Ah... jawaban? _Ne_... _ne_... Jawaban." Gumam Jaejoong seperti orang linglung, "_Mian_. Bisakah kau memberikan waktu untuk memikirkannya? Ini sangat mendadak untukku." Ucap Jaejoong.

"_Arraso_. Besok pagi aku akan menemui _Oppa_ usai kuliah untuk medapatkan jawabannya." Ucap Jessica riang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Akankah kali ini berakhir sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya?" gumam Jaejoong. Entahlah, _namja_ cantik itu hanya merasa tidak terlalu yakin. Kegagalannya selama ini seperti mendatangkan trauma tersendiri bagi dirinya.

.

.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh _namja_ tampan itu ketika Yunho terus saja mengecup bibirnya, "Apa kau minum banyak diacara tadi?" tanyanya. Entah apa yang membuat sikap Yunho berubah seperti ini.

"Dia _yeoja_ brengsek! Aku ingin membunuhnya!" Rancau Yunho.

"_Nugu_?" tanya Jaejoong, "Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Ahra? Karena apa?" tanya Jaejoong. Di acara kesenian kampusnya tadi Jaejoong sempat melihat Yunho yang berdebat sengit dengan tunangannya, karena tidak ingin ikut campur _namja_ cantik itu memilih menjauh dan menunggu Yunho sendiri yang akan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

Yunho menghela napas panjang, berbaring terlentang di samping Jaejoong, mata setajam musang yang sedang memburu mangsanya itu menatap langit-langit kamar yang terbiasa mereka tiduri sejak usia mereka 15 tahun, terhitung sudah 7 tahun lamanya.

"Yun?"

"Tidak bisakah kau diam sebentar dan menciumku saja, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho.

"Oh, aku akan merasa sebagai simpananmu kalau terus melakukan hal seperti itu setiap kali Ahra bertengkar denganmu." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Kau bahkan terlalu berharga untuk sekedar menjadi simpananku, _Boo_."

"Lalu?"

"Aku berpikir kalau aku melenyapkannya, mungkin aku tidak harus terikat padanya. Bagaimana menurutmu, hm?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, menatap wajah tampan _namja_ yang sudah 7 tahun hidup satu atap dengannya itu lekat, "Leluconmu tidak lucu." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah Yunho, "Lebih baik aku ganti baju dan cuci muka lalu tidur daripada mendengarkan omonganmu yang sedikit tidak masuk akal itu _Bear_."

Mata musang Yunho terus mengawasi _namja_ cantiknya yang tengah mengambil piyama dari dalam lemari dan membawanya menuju arah kamar mandi.

"Jangan mengintip..." ucap Jaejoong sebelum memasuki pintu kamar mandi dan mendatangkan tawa lepas dari Yunho.

"Oh, _Boo_... Aku bisa gila bila tidak menyingkirkan _yeoja_ itu!" sedikit kasar Yunho meraih _handphone_nya dari atas meja kemudian mendial nomor yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Menunggu sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersambung, "_Yongseo_? _Ne_, ini aku. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku..."

.

.

"Mencari siapa, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho ketika _namja_ cantik di hadapannya itu sejak tadi selalu menengok ke kanan dan kiri dengan pandangan yang kurang fokus seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Em, Yun... Kau tahu Jessica?"

"_Yeoja_ yang menyatakan cinta padamu saat malam kesenian dulu?"

"_Ne_." Jaejoong menggangguk pelan.

Yunho tersenyum sembari menikmati roti bakar keju miliknya, "_Waeyo_?"

"Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya lagi ya?" gumam Jaejoong, "Padahal dia bilang mau menemuiku." Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho yang sedang memegang sepotong roti bakar keju kemudian mengarahkan tangan itu ke mulutnya dan mengigit sedikit roti bakar milik Yunho yang mendatangkan gelak tawa dari _namja_ bermata musang itu.

"Oh, ku dengar dia sudah di _Drop Out (DO)_." Jawab Yunho yang mengigit roti bakarnya, tepat di tempat yang tadi dicuri oleh Jaejoong.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa bisa?" _doe_ _eyes_ kelam itu membulat.

"Aku tidak mengurusi urusan orang lain, _Boo_. Lagi pula kenapa aku harus peduli pada apa yang terjadi padanya, hum?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau kan Jung Yunho, _Bear_. Biasanya kau tahu apa yang tidak ku ketahui... _Aigoo_! Sekali lagi, kenapa setiap orang yang mendekatiku berakhir seperti ini? Menghilang tanpa jejak. Sedikit mencurigakan, bukan?"

Yunho tidak menyahut. Kadang-kadang Jaejoong memang terlalu bicara banyak dan bila _namja_ cantik itu mulai berceloteh ria, Yunho memilih mendengarkan hingga saatnya dirinya harus menyahut. Jaejoong akan marah bila obrolannya disela.

"_Bear_..."

"Hm..."

"Ada pameran buku, maukah hari ini menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Kemarin kita sudah memborong buku mitologi apalah itu yang menjadi kesukaanmu, _Boo_. Apakah masih kurang?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku tahu Yunie _Bear_ku tidak akan mengecewakanku dengan memberikan kata-kata tolakkan padaku bukan?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolakmu, _Boo_." Sahut Yunho.

"_Arra_. Aku akan menunggumu di parkiran. Kau masih ada kuliah statistik, bukan?"

"Ya, dan ku harap otakku tidak meledak karenanya."

"Oh, Yunie _Bear_ku sangat cerdas bukan?"

"Dan Yunie _Bear_mu ini juga manusia biasa, _Boo_..."

"_Arraso_..."

.

.

_**Kimi no koemo sono hosoi katamo**_

_**Sono hitomi mo boku no mono jyanai**_

_**Donna ni subanii demo**_

_**Kimi no mirai kawa sanai kakiri**_

_**Kono omoi wo kanaeru koto wa dekinaiyo**_

_**Hitotoki no yume itai hodo suki nano**_

_**Yoru ga omotteku...**_

Sambil membaca buku tebalnya yang bercerita tentang mahluk-mahluk mitologi yang belum bisa dibuktikan keberadaannya, di temani lantunan melodi indah yang terdengar dari dalam mobil yang terparkir rapi di halapan universitas elit Seoul, membuat _namja_ cantik itu merasa nyaman. Jaejoong mamang lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya seperti ini ketika sedang menunggu Yunho.

Tok tok tok...

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ketika jendela kaca mobilnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat dikenalnya, _yeoja_ itu sudah berdiri dengan angkuhnya di samping mobilnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Usai menyematkan penanda di halaman yang baru saja di bacanya, Jaejoong meletakkan buku bersampul hijau pucat itu ke dalam tasnya kemudian keluar dari mobil untuk menemui sang _yeoja_, Ahra.

"Ahra? Mencari Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong, "Dia masih ada kuliah."

"_Ya_ Kim Jaejoong! Berapa kali aku bilang padamu, huh? Jauhi Yunho _Oppa_!" ucap Ahra kesal.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan pada Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Seingatnya dirinya sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan pada Yunho kecuali semalam ketika dirinya mendorong Yunho saat _namja_ bermata musang itu menciumnya kasar.

"_Yah_! Yunho _oppa_ adalah tunanganku."

"Lalu apa masalahnya, huh?"

"Kau tinggal serumah dengan tunanganku, brengsek!"

"Ada yang salah dengan itu? Kami bersahabat, kan? Bukankah hal itu wajar?"

_Yeoja_ itu mengangkat tangannya, hendak menampar wajah Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat memuakkan itu, wajah polos yang baginya tidak ada bedanya dengan topeng iblis yang menyebalkan itu harus segera disingkirkan, "Ahhh..." Ahra merintih saat pergelangan tangannya terasa sangat nyeri akibat dicengkeram kuat dan sedikit dipelintir.

"_Bear_?"

"_Boo_, bisa kita tunda sebentar pergi ke pameran bukunya?" tanya Yunho.

"Tapi pamerannya hanya diadakan hari ini saja, _Bear_. Sampai pukul 5 sore. _Ottoke_?" gumam Jaejoong. Sejujurnya Jaejoong malas pergi sendiri ke tempat-tempat umum tanpa Yunho karena bisa membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tapi apa boleh buat bila Yunho ingin berdua dengan Ahra. Bukankah _yeoja_ itu tunangannya, calon istri Yunho? Akan sangat masuk akal bila Yunho lebih mementingkan Ahra daripada dirinya, "Sepertinya aku tidak lagi berminat." Ucap Jaejoong yang langsung masuk mobil begitu saja, menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengemudikannya menjauhi lahan parkir kampus.

"Kau sudah membuatku mengecewakannya, orang yang sangat penting bagiku." Yunho semakin meremas kasar tangan Ahra.

"Yunho _Oppa_!" pekik Ahra kesakitan.

Yunho menghempaskan tangan Ahra kasar, "Hei Go! Aku tidak pernah setuju untuk bertunangan denganmu. _Appa_ dan _Umma_ku pun belum memberikan restu padamu, kenapa kau bisa percaya diri sekali dan mengumbar pada semua orang kalau aku ini tunanganmu, huh? Apa karena _Appa_mu yang seorang perdana mentri itu? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengurus semuanya sampai beres mulai sekrang. Dan kau... nikmati saja hadiah yang akan ku berikan padamu." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Yunho pergi berlalu begitu saja. Cukup sudah urusan dengan _yeoja_ merepotkan satu itu.

.

.

"Hei, _wae_? Katakan padaku?" Yunho mendekap kepala Jaejoong erat ketika _namja_ cantik itu terus menangis sejak tadi. Yunho tahu Jaejoong tidak pernah suka bila keinginannya ditolak, "_Mianhae_..." sesalnya.

"Aku baru menyadarinya." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara paraunya, "Tidak selamanya kau akan berada disisiku, _Bear_. Kau akan menikah dengan Ahra dan bila hari itu tiba aku akan sendirian, sebatang kara... haruskah aku ikut Narsya _noona_ atau Hyunie _hyung_?" gumamnya. Tanpa disadarinya wajahnya sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong, mendekapnya semakin erat, "Tidak. Bila harus meninggalkanmu aku tidak akan menikahi siapapun."

"Kalau Ahra tidak ada, apakah Yunie _Bear_ selamanya menjadi milikku?"

"Bila itu yang _Boo_ Jae harapkan maka aku akan memberikannya."

"Aku menginginkannya. Boleh?" _doe_ _eyes_ itu mendongak menatap wajah tampan Yunho yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

Yunho mengecup _chery_ _lips_ merekah itu lembut, mengusap jejak air mata menyebalkan dari wajah cantik itu perlahan, "Tentu saja. _Boo_ Jae akan mendapatkan apa yang _Boo_ Jae inginkan."

"_Gomawo_ Yunie..."

Tidak!

Yunho tidaklah gila, hanya saja sebuah kebahagiaan dan kebanggan tersendiri bila dirinyalah yang menjadi alasan _chery_ _lips_ merah merekah itu tersenyum. Yunho akan memberikan dan menyingkirkan apapun bahkan siapapun demi kebahagiaan _Boo_ Jaenya. Walaupun dengan cara ekstrim dan keji sekalipun.

.

.

"_**Putri bungsu Perdana Mentri, Go Ahra dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa akibat depresi yang dideritanya setelah kasus pemerkosaan yang dialaminya beberapa waktu lalu. Yeoja yang masih duduk dibangku semester 7 salah satu universitas swasta terbaik Seoul itu terus berteriak histeris dan melukai dirinya sendiri. Karena hal ini pertunangannya dengan satu-satunya putra konglomerat keluarga Jung akhirnya dibatalkan. Untuk lebih..."**_

Pip!

Layar televisi itu kembali menghitam setelah dimatikan oleh pemiliknya.

"Kau luar biasa Jung. Memanipulasi semuanya dengan sangat rapi dan sempurna." Park Yoochun, kakak sepupu Yunho dari pihak ibu itu tengah meneguk kopinya.

Yunho yang sedang melempar anak panah mini ke papan sasaran itu hanya bisa melengkungkang senyumannya, atau seringai?

"Bukan salah Jaejoong yang dicintai dan disukai banyak orang." Yoochun menatap ke luar jendela rumahnya, menatap Jaejoong yang tengah bermain bersama Changmin putra angkatnya. Tersenyum kecil ketika keduanya mengganggu Junsu istrinya yang sedang menjemur selimut, "Tapi salahnya juga yang membuat seekor Beruang buas cinta mati padanya."

"Hm... Sungguh menyenangkan." Sekali lagi Yunho melempar anak panah itu ke papan sasaran yang sudah ditempeli oleh puluhan foto 'mangsa'nya. Bibir berbentuk hatinya melengkung sempurna ketika anak panah mininya mengenai salah satu mata _yeoja_ yang sudah dimangsanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Jessica.

_Yeoja_ yang di DO karena kuasanya, karena Yunho tidak suka _yeoja_ itu menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoongnya didepan umum seperti itu. Jaejoong adalah miliknya! Tidak seorang pun boleh mendekati Jaejoongnya. Bahkan untuk berbicara pada Jaejoong pun harus mendapatkan ijin terlebih dahulu darinya, Jung Yunho.

Setidaknya Jessica masih beruntung daripada mangsa Yunho yang lainnya.

Ada seorang _namja_ dari keluarga Lee yang dibuatnya kehilangan nyawa dan seluruh anggota keluarganya karena berani mencium kening Jaejoongnya. Ada pula beberapa keluarga yang dibuatnya bangkrut karena anak mereka berani memeluk Jaejoongnya. Ada yang dibuatnya koma sampai saat ini, ada yang dibuatnya cacat permanen dan kekejian lainnya yang dilakukan oleh seorang Jung Yunho hanya demi menyingkirkan para parasit itu dari Jaejoongnya.

Hanya Jung Yunholah yang pantas berada di sisi Jaejoong, bukan orang lain.

Egois memang...

Tapi bukankah kadang cinta memang egois?

.

.

"_**Yunie tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti Umma dan Appa, kan? Yunie akan selalu bersamaku, kan? Berjanjilah pada Joongie!"**_

"_**Aku berjanji, Boo! Bahkan bila ada lalat yang mencoba mengusikmu akan ku singkirkan mereka dengan insektisida paling mematikan karena Boo Jae adalah milikku. Dan berjanjilah Boo... **__**Boo Jae hanya boleh bersandar padaku, mengandalkanku dan menjadi milikku selamanya! Milik Jung Yunho.**__**"**_

"_**Joongie berjanji..."**_

Janji kanak-kanak yang kadang menjadi hutang dikemudian hari... hutang yang harus dibayar...

.

.

**END**

.

.

Tante Sora, mian hasilnya hancur #bow

.

.

Wednesday, April 23, 2014

7:51:55 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
